


[Podfic of] Tessellation

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Ktown



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Paralysis, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been following Xavier's career for years. He had read and reread and reread again everything the man had written. He had tried, on more occasions than he could count, to recruit Xavier into the Brotherhood, but each request for a meeting had been denied. Aside from his work, no one knew anything about Xavier. Not what he looked like, not the full extent of his power--though from what little they did know, he was by far the most powerful telepath in existence--and not what his intentions were.</p><p>The man was a recluse. As far as Magneto knew, Xavier had never once stepped foot outside his impenetrable Westchester manor. And now he was scheduled as the keynote speaker for the largest pro-mutant conference in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tessellation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267790) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> This will be posted in parts that are approximately 2 hours long as we work on it. When the whole thing is completed we will compile the parts and offer it as a singe download as well. Enjoy!

Chapters 1-6 [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/X-Men/Tessellation%201-6.mp3) (right-click and save as) 01:46:12


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know this hasn't been updated in forever, well surprise, here are two more chapters. I have up to chapter 12 recorded. I should have the next two chapters edited in the next two weeks. sorry about the long delay. Life has been nuts.

                                                                           

[Chapter 7](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/X-Men/Tessellation%20Chapter%2007.mp3) (Right click and save as) 23:42

[Chapter 8](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/X-Men/Tessellation%20Chapter%2008.mp3) (Right click and save as) 19:52

[Chapter 08 bloopers](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/X-Men/ch%2008%20bloopers.mp3) 03:05

 


End file.
